Chapter 102
かぶ |romaji= Kokoro Ukabu |cover= Izuku Midoriya Toshinori Yagi |volume= 12 |pages= 19 |date= August 8, 2016 |issue= 36-37, 2016 |arc=Provisional Hero License Exam |new character= Inasa Yoarashi Seiji Shishikura Camie Utsushimi Nagamasa Mora |anime episode= Episode 53 |previous = Chapter 101 |next= Chapter 103 }} かぶ|Kokoro Ukabu}} is the one hundred and second chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Before heading back to Gym Gamma, Izuku Midoriya explains to Mei Hatsume about his Full Cowl technique which gives him greater maneuverability and asks her for a slight change to his costume that will have a big effect. Mei makes changes to Izuku's costume, giving it spikes to support his arm and iron armor soles. At Gym Gamma, Izuku saved All Might using his One For All Full Cowl: Shoot Style technique. As Izuku asks All Might if he is fine, Eijiro Kirishima and Denki Kaminari notice the change in Izuku's fighting style, causing Izuku to reply that he has changed to a kick-based fighting style and although it is not his special move, his new fighting style has given him a direction to go in. All Might comments that Izuku's new fighting style will help him in the Provisional Hero License Exam. Shota Aizawa asks All Might to move to safety; All Might apologizes to Katsuki Bakugo. Annoyed, Katsuki relieves his anger with an Explosion and tells All Might to be careful. The former Symbol of Peace is staggered about the fact that throughout his life, he has been protecting others. Now, All Might realizes that he needs others to protect him and is perturbed with the role change. Izuku comments on Eijiro's and Denki's Hero Costume upgrades. Other students of Class 1-A, Shoto Todoroki, Kyoka Jiro, and Koji Koda have made upgrades to their Hero Costumes. Suddenly, Sekijiro Kan and Class 1-B enter Gym Gamma, causing Shota to ask Sekijiro for ten more minutes. Neito Monoma, whose Hero Costume is a simple gentleman's attire, comments that due to the low pass rate of the Provisional Hero License Exam, all of Class 1-A will fail. However, Shota remarks that Class 1-A and Class 1-B will be taking the exam at different venues, much to Neito's disappointment. Sekijiro states that the Provisional Hero License Exam is conducted every year in June and September at three different locations across the country; to avoid students from the same schools from clashing against each other, it is common practice to split up their students by sending them to different sites and testing times. Neito is disappointed that he will not be able to bring down Class 1-A himself, causing Eijiro and Denki to wonder if he has a mental condition. Shota tells Class 1-A that the chances of those who receive their Provisional Hero Licenses in their first year is extremely small due to the presence of other strong students who have been training and honing their skills much longer than they have. During the night at Class 1-A's dormitory in Heights Alliance, the Class 1-A girls are relaxing in the common space on the first floor and they comment on the rough training. Toru Hagakure asks about the special moves they have been creating; Tsuyu Asui and Momo Yaoyorozu have special moves in mind and need a bit more training to pull it off. Ochaco Uraraka is asked about her special move, but she does not respond and appears depressed. After Tsuyu nudges her, Ochaco snaps back to reality and says that she still has a long way to go, but her heart has been jumbled up. Mina Ashido comments that Ochaco is in love, much to Ochaco's shock. Ochaco denies this fact, but Mina pries further and asks if she is in love with Izuku or Tenya Iida, as she around them a lot causing Ochaco to start floating due to her embarrassment. Ochaco says that her friendship with Izuku or Tenya is not like that. Tsuyu and Momo tell Mina not to pry into another's love life and decide to head to bed. Ochaco sees Izuku training outside, and thinks to herself again while blushing that it is not like what Mina said. The remaining days of training came and went. The day of the Provisional Hero License Exam has come. Class 1-A arrive at the exam site, Takoba National Stadium. Some of Class 1-A are nervous, but Shota encourages them to do their best so that they can pass this exam and further their goal in becoming Heroes. Class 1-A huddle together; suddenly, a student interrupts their huddle, causing another student to tell Inasa that it is rude to interrupt other people's huddles. Inasa expresses his apology to Class 1-A with vigor and bows to them while smashing his head into the ground and bleeding, much to some of Class 1-A's shock. Other participants of the exam recognize the students with berets; Katsuki comments that there is a high school in the west (Kansai) that is on par with U.A. High School (which is from the east). The people standing in front of Class 1-A are students from the famous Shiketsu High School. Inasa energetically expresses his excitement about competing with U.A and wishes Class 1-A the best of luck. As the other students of Shiketsu High and Inasa leave, Shota tells Class 1-A that the energetic student's name is Inasa Yoarashi and states that he is a powerful contender; at U.A.'s entrance exam, the same year Class 1-A took it, Inasa received the top score and passed. However, despite receiving the top score, Inasa declined his admission offer. Izuku is surprised with Inasa's prowess and thinks that he might be as talented as Shoto. Quick References Chapter Notes Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia *Ochaco does not get sick after she starts floating. Whether it is due to her training or something else, is unknown. Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 102 fr:Chapitre 102